Marry Me
by StormWind66
Summary: Eliwood proposes to Ninian.


The war with Nergal had ended, Ninian had returned to Pherae with Eliwood as she and him had fallen in love during all the chaos and dispare.

Eliwood had been busy since the day they returned, with meetings, counials and other stuff that required his attention, leaving Ninian to spend her days exploring the castle or talking with Eleanora who had told Ninian that she was a wonderful help in getting over Elbert's death which hurt Ninian beyond words, as she felt it was her fault he passed away.

It was early in the day when Ninian awoke, Eliwood had been gone to some meeting or other which meant another day of being alone, since Eleanora had went into town for fresh air and a nice bit of shopping.

After getting dressed Ninian headed out of her bedroom and into the empty hallway, with a sigh she decided to have a look at the garden, as Eleanora had planted some very fancy purple flowers that had just come into bloom.

Ninian walked softly and quietly toward the large castle door, stopping only to push it open, a task she still wasn't used to.

Once outside Ninian stopped to look around the castle grounds, surprised to see it was empty, just as the castle had been.

A look of sorrow clouded her gaze, since it was one of the first times she had been truly alone, her thoughts soon wandering to Nils and what he might be doing. Finally after wiping a tear from her eye Ninian continued down the steps.

"Milady?" Marcus said, seeming appear out of nowhere.

"Yes sir Marcus?" She replied, stopping on the last step.

"Where you planning on heading to the garden?" He asked.

Ninian nodded, stepping onto the grass. "I was going to see the flowers Lady Eleanora is so proud of" She said.

"Perhaps another milady, the gardeners are quite busy out there right now and Lord Eliwood would not want to risk any harm coming to his beloved" Marcus replied.

"Thanks for the warning sir Marcus, do you know where Lord Eliwood is?" Ninian asked, since Eliwood hadn't really told her, he was leaving.

"I do not milady" Marcus lied. "If I my have your leave milady" Marcus said.

Ninian nodded but didn't say anything as Marcus walked off, leaving her to think about Nils once again.

It was later in the day, Ninian was in her bedroom combing her hair when a young servent lady came in. "Lady Ninian, Lord Eliwood has requested that you meet him out in the garden" She said, taking a bow before leaving.

Shocked and excited Ninian rushed out, only slowing her pace when she seen servents going about their business.

Walking outside Ninian was surprised to see the once empty castle grounds now filled with Knights going about the their training, a light smile curving her lips she continued to the garden.

"Ninian?" Eliwood said, turning around to see her.

"You wanted to speak to me Lord Eliwood?" Ninian asked, a nervous look on her face.

Eliwood got up from the bench swing where he had been sitting, then proceeded to take Ninian's hand leading her to where he just gotten up from.

"Sit now Ninian, I have to ask you something" Eliwood said.

Sitting down, Ninian looked up at Eliwood, dismayed to see a look of fear clouding his gaze.

"Ninian, I love you and I think after all we've been through together it's about time I ask you this. Well you do me the honor of wearing this ring?" Eliwood asked, slipping a gold band on her finger.

Ninian exmined the ring, her heart pounding with excitment, almost knocking the breath from her lungs. "Um, yes, I mean yes Lord Eliwood I would love to wear this ring" Ninian replied, throwing her arms around him.

"You don't regret staying here?" Eliwood asked, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Never Lord Eliwood, we went through a lot to see this day, but deep down I always knew it would come" Ninian replied.

Eliwood kissed her cheek, while Ninian wrapped her arms tighter around him and the two sat there in a silent embrace.

**The story of a Lord and his beloved Dancer. Two people who's love lasted through many hardships, a love overcoming anything, Even death by the hand of the one you love.**


End file.
